Race For Life
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: It's been a year since the incident in GGO and Kazuto and Shino believe that they have left the memories behind. But fate has other plans in store for them when Shino witnesses the death of a player. Now, they have to race against a killer to save one player, including themselves before the BoB. Can these two stop the murderer or will they have finally met their match?
1. Chapter 1

_**Heey! How's it going? So I've been greatly obsessed with SAO for a while now and this story idea just won't leave me alone. So here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! The rating might change, depending on how...intimate it starts getting. This is going to be Kirito/Sino story ((sorry guys DX next story will have the fav OTP but for now, enjoy my secret shipping trash XD**_

 _ **Any who, enjoy and leave a comment!**_

 _ **P.s Their names will change depending on where they are at. If they're in the game then it's their avatar names, if it's normal reality, then I'm using their normal names :) I'm not sure how I want this to go, so that's why there's a switcheroo at times ^^;**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** ** _Forgotten Nightmares_**

 _This isn't the end…_

Red eyes glared down at him as a dark shadowy figure towered above him. Kirito gritted his teeth, his hand gripping the Photon sword tightly. He was breathing heavily, short shallow breaths that seemed to take all of his strength. His right arm was slung around his upper torso, gripping it.

 _You don't have what it takes to end this._

A bullet struck him, sending him staggering back. He grunted lowly, trying not to let the being before him have the gratification of seeing him in pain. He raised his arm, willing his legs to move. He hurled himself at the being, screaming at the top of his lungs as he jumped into the air, grasping the handle of the sword and bringing it down on the shape. However, it moved. Merely grazing the side of the figure's cloak, leaving a red glow to it. The blood red eyes stayed on him, mocking him at his weak attempt. Kirito landed back on the ground with a _thud_ , his feet moving back to their battle stance.

 _You'll realize that sooner or later_.

Not a moment later a gun was aimed at him, a Type 54, Black Star; the _Death Gun_. His eyes widened and he barely missed the bullet as it whizzed past him, almost in slow motion. It flew past the fabric of his protective gear, leaving a small tear. He huffed, his eyes darting everywhere to think of an escape or an easy attack. There was none. And before he could even come to that conclusion, there was another shot and he felt his body leaning back to the side, once more missing the bullet, but this time, he was struck with another one. It rendered his body useless, paralyzing him. He gasped as he fell forward, his head weakly tilting upwards and his face contorted in pain. He tried to move his hands, fingers, _anything_! But he wouldn't budge. And as the dark figure stood over him, gun at the ready and the barrel pointed at him, he could feel his heart pulsing with fear. His eyes stared wide eyed at the gun and he gulped.

 _It's show time!_

 **Bang!**

Kazuto woke with a sharp gasp, his body jerking awake and sitting upright in bed. He took in short breaths, gasping and choking on strangled sobs. His eyes were wet with tears and his fingers gripped at the bed sheets tightly. He stared blindly at the dark sheets in front of him. His whole body was trembling and drenched with sweat. The sound of the gun from his dream still ringing in his ears. His heart beat loudly against his chest and he couldn't seem to gather his bearings. Everything was moving too quickly and his vision was swerving left and right, making him seem double. His stomach was churning and he could feel the bile in his throat. Snapping out of his stupor, he yanked back the covers and lunged off the bed, heading straight for his door. He pulled it back with an unnecessary force and made a mad dash for the restroom. Closing the door he headed straight for the toilet and hurled the contents from his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He sobbed and gasped as he heaved, his fingers gripping the sides of the toilet tightly and making his knuckles turn white.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he managed to stop himself, his forehead resting against the cool surface. He was still panting but his crying had since stopped. He tried to erase the dream, to forget the eyes. But the words and the sound of the gunshot stayed. Filling his mind and ears with the deep, dark mechanical voice and the loud thunderous bang.

 _This isn't the end…you don't have what it takes…realize this sooner or later. It's show time…show time…show-!_

" _Brother_?"

A soft voice called out from the other side of the door, making the boy snap out of his hellish thoughts. He blinked and leaned back, turning to the white door. There was a small knock, making him jolt a bit.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

It was his sister, Suguha. He straightened up a bit, wiping away at his mouth. He shakily stood up and flushed the toilet. Shuffling towards the sink, he turned on the water and rinsed off his hands and mouth. He stared at his reflection and grimaced. His dark hair was tussled and unruly, his eyes looked troubled and weary, and slightly red and puffy from crying. His skin was a bit paler than normal and his nose tinted with red from sniffling. He cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face with water. The second time, he pressed his hands against his face for a few seconds before pulling them away and drying off. Deciding he'd left his sister waiting long enough, he opened the door, his eyes coming to face with her worried expression.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She bombarded him with questions before he could even utter a simple sentence. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she glanced at him for any injuries. He let out a weak chuckle at her concern and gently grabbed her wrists. He removed her hands from his face and flashed a small smile.

"I'm fine, Sugu" He replied quietly, "just had to use the restroom." She gave a dubious look and frowned slightly.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard you sobbing," She murmured, looking away briefly as if she was trying to remember. Kazuto managed a laugh and ruffled her short hair, much to her annoyance.

"You worry too much," He lied, pushing down the guilt that was building up in him, "I'm fine. Honest."

She looked into his eyes, searching for any hint of emotion, but he made sure to keep them guarded. He didn't want Suguha to worry about something that didn't really need to be discussed. She seemed to give up after a few moments of silence and relented. But not before giving him a soothing hug. His tensed, eyes slightly widening at the sudden affection.

"I believe you, Onii-chan," She said in a hushed manner, her eyes closed as she held her dear brother and ignored the beating of her heart from being so close. Kazuto let out a quiet sigh of relief and hugged her back.

A few moments later, they bid each other goodnight and headed off back to bed. Though he had managed to calm himself down and reassure himself that he was safe, Kazuto still had a difficult time closing his eyes and getting a restful sleep. His room felt cold and the darkness around him seemed to form into shapes.

And for some reason, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wooo! Alright, so there's gonna be some excitement in this chapter. Hopefully it'll intrigue you guys ^^ The real plot is starting to begin :D yay! Alright, I'mma go now! Enjoy guys!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** ** _A Near Death Experience_**

Shino Asada sat silently on her favorite swing. She lazily swung back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Since the events of BoB, she hadn't been able to stop thinking of it. The fear, adrenaline, and anxiety. Her experiences of her brush with death. And of course, her time with Kazuto. A small smile graced her lips at the thought of him. Her protector, she thought happily. She had come to trust Kazuto and would've done just about anything for him. He had helped her become strong, he had shown her the way of moving on and to live without the constant fear of guns. Kazuto had helped her become one with her other half, _Sinon_ , her sniper counterpart in GGO and together, she was able to carry on.

But, her thoughts took a dark turn when she thought of another person, the only other one whom she had entrusted with her secrets. Her one-and only-friend who had turned out to be a crazy man, seeking only her and nothing else. She shivered at the bitter and horrid memories he left with her. Kyouji Shinkawa, a murderer and an enemy. He had left a scar on her, a deep one at that. He had become the thing she feared and never wanted to see. But, there was some unfinished business with him.

Which had brought her here, to her favorite spot. It was nice and secluded, a perfect place for her to think alone and let her mind wander. As she gently moved her foot against the ground, making the swing gently move back and forth, she rethought of how twisted he had become. His reality had been warped, no doubt about that. But she wondered why. Why did he do that? Was it really to become stronger? She stopped moving and looked up at the sky, he had so much going for him…why just give up like that?

It was questions like these that had Shino thinking. She tried to figure out his motives for killing those people. Was it for sick pleasure? Revenge, like his brother? Or because he truly wanted people to see him as a psychopath? Someone to be feared? Was her old friend-now enemy really that crazy and sadistic like his elder brother? She couldn't decide if she wanted to find out or not, but she had a hunch on what she wanted. Her phone beeped, snapping her out of her daze. She pulled the gadget out and looked over the notification.

 _Meeting with Kyouji at twelve-hope that's alright! Finally got the right for visitors! Want any company? -Kikuoka Seijiro_

Shino froze, rereading the words with shock and surprise. It had been nearly a year since she had seen Kyouji, and her body flooded with nervousness. Did she really want to see him? _Was_ she prepared to see him? She bit her lip, the questions flooding her mind and making her hands trembling slightly. She exhaled slowly and started typing.

 _Sounds great! Hopefully I can get some answers…I'll probably bring along a friend. Thanks._

She swallowed thickly before hitting the send button. She waited another moment before she got the response from the man.

 _Understood! See you there._

She turned off her phone and stood up, stretching her limbs. She sighed, pushing her glasses up slightly before frowning. She turned on her phone again, her finger scrolling through her contacts before stopping at a certain name. She stared at it for a moment or two, her heart racing with nerves. Should she call? They could be busy though…pushing down the fear, she tapped the name and held the phone up to her ear, waiting for the rings.

 _Ring…ring…ring…ring-_

" _Hello?_ " A groggy voice answered at the fourth ring.

"Kazuto!" Shino cringed at how excited her voice sounded. There was a shuffle on the other end and small thump.

" _Sino!_ " Came his voice, sounding more awake, " _W-what's up?_ " She chuckled silently before responding back to him, the anxiety in her slowly dying down.

"Nothing much…I just have a small favor to ask of you," She murmured, glancing around slowly. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt something-or _someone_ -watching her. She turned around, looking towards the bushes and trees behind her. She looked closely and hard, her eyes searching for any abnormal movements.

" _Sino? Hello?_ "

The sound of Kazuto voice brought her back to the real world and she blinked. Her mouth forming into a small 'o' as she tried to get back on track, "Huh? Oh! S-sorry about that, Kazuto…I just thought I saw some something…" She trailed off. She heard a small sigh from the other end.

" _Don't scare me like that,_ " Kazuto chuckled, " _You had me worried something had happened to you_." If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that she heard genuine care for her in his voice. Was Kazuto really that worried and protective over her? The thought alone made a broad smile appear on her face, her cheeks turning a soft shade of red.

"Sorry, Kazuto…" she smiled, her heart fluttering ever so slightly.

" _So, what was that favor you needed?_ "

She blinked, before remembering her reason for calling, "Ah, yes! You see, Mr. Seijiro messaged me a moment ago," She explained, "Kyouji has been allowed visiting rights at the detention center. I was wondering if you could accompany me…" She said nervously, "You see…since his attack, I've found that I'm not ready yet to be alone with him. I don't trust him like I do before, a-and so…I was hoping you'd help me out here," She finally squeezed out. It was quiet on the other end and she could only hope he wouldn't laugh at her silly request. She closed her eyes tightly and practically choked her phone as she waited.

" _Alright. Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up._ "

She exhaled quickly, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. She grinned and gave a short laugh, "Really?! Great! Thank you, Kazuto, this really means a lot."

" _No problem, anything for a friend_."

A friend.

She felt a little piece of her heart chip away at the word. But still, she forced a smile and gave her whereabouts to him before giving him a goodbye. She leaned back against the wooden fence behind her and sighed, staring down at the ground.

 _I know I shouldn't have any desires for him, considering that he's with Asuna…but I can't help but feel a bitter anger towards that girl. Could I really possibly like Kazuto in that way? I guess so. He does make me feel like I can accomplish anything, like I really am strong. What do I make him feel though? What does Asuna make him feel?_

She bit her lip and exhaled slowly through her nose. She tucked her phone away and closed her eyes. Could there be a small remote chance that she could get Kazuto to feel for her? All those times he had been there for her in GGO and held her close to his side, did he feel anything? Anything that could possibly be more than _just a friend_? She blushed furiously at those thoughts and scowled. Why did it matter to her anyways? There were plenty of other guys out there that could make her feel this way! Right? But the more she thought, the more her heart sank. Who else could there be? If there was another, would they accept her? Her dark past and all? Would they stay by her side when her attacks came out, like Kazuto? Would they risk their life for her?

At that moment she didn't care. If it wasn't Kazuto staying by her side, then why should it matter? She looked up immediately when the feeling of being watched returned. She looked around, trying to find the unwanted visitor.

"Who's there?" She called out towards the trees in front of her. There was a sound of a twig snapping behind her. She gasped and spun around quickly, catching a glimpse of what she could've sworn were red eyes, "It can't be…" She whispered, her eyes widening. She could hear what sounded like a gun being cocked and she tensed, fear pulsing through her veins. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed and quickly spun around, her eyes landing on dark worried ones.

"Sino? What's-," Kazuto barely finished the sentence before pushing her down to the ground and covering her with his body. A loud _bang_ shot through the stilled air making them both flinch. Then, there was another sound of a gun being cocked. Kazuto eyes widened and he rolled them away from the spot they were in towards another one as another bullet whizzed by where they were a moment ago.

Then, it was quiet.

All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both Shino and Kazuto. Her eyes were staring at his face with fear and shock, while his were narrowed in determination and focus. It was a while later before they could both relax, their breaths and pulses finally settling down.

"You okay?" Kazuto asked, his eyes looking down into hers. She nodded, her mouth drawn up tightly. Kazuto gave a small reassuring smile to her, "Good."

"W-who was that?" She asked quietly, almost fearfully. Kazuto frowned, his eyes looking up to where the bullets were shot. He grimaced, not liking the feel of this.

"I'm not sure…but obviously we have an enemy out here," He mumbled.

"Another one of Death Gun's accomplices?"

"Probably," Kazuto looked back down at her to see her on the brink of crying. His face shifted to one of worry and he gently pushed aside a stray bang from her eyes, "Hey, don't worry," He soothed, "It's alright. He's gone," he gave her a gentle smile, before moving his arm to wrap around her slim waist and pull her close to him so that he could hug her. She whimpered and wrapped her own arms around his neck, burrowing her face against his chest and crying softly. Kazuto let her, knowing that the recent event must've triggered something to her. He ached to know there was still a little fear in her. But he guessed it was only natural. After all, you never really do recover from something traumatic, do you?

"Come on," He urged softly, "let's go visit that guy, hm?" He suggested, hoping to take her mind off of the attempted murder. Shino didn't say anything, only giving small sniffles and a slight nod of her head.

* * *

 ** _Hope this chapter was good! Thanks for the feedback guys! I appreciate it! =)_**

 ** _Till next time, peace out!_**

 ** _-Madeline =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry it's late! I got caught up with stuff! Anyways, thank you guys for leaving reviews! I appreciate it tons!**_

 _ **Now enjoy! Yeeeeeeeeee!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** ** _Visit to an Old Enemy_**

The ride to the Juvenile Medical Detention Center was a short and tensed one. Both their minds on the recent shooting. Their thoughts were swirling with the questions of who it was that tried to shoot at them. Was it someone who knew Death Gun? Or a new enemy in their midst? Kazuto mind kept wandering back to his nightmare. Could it be that Death Gun was fulfilling his message?

 _Not yet_. _It's not over yet._ Could it be that the escaped accomplice was wrapping up the loose ends? Kazuto eyes narrowed forward as he moved past a van, he felt that there was a much darker reason behind this shooting, but what?

 _I won't let it end. That person…will get you…_ Was that true? Would this new enemy be the final death of him? His grip on the handle bars tightened and he grit his teeth, no, most certainly not. He refused to die in this battle, this war. It was not his time and he would make sure to see to it that he survived this. If he could defeat Death Gun the first time, then this guy was nothing but a piece of cake. He turned into a business area where a large white medical building stood tall. He glanced up at the red letters on the building.

 _Juvenile Medical Detention Center_.

He nodded to himself, this was it. Shino seemed to have sensed it too because she tightened her grip on him. He blushed a little, the feeling of her arms around him setting off a strange feeling in him. He coughed a little, parking his motorcycle and turning it off. He turned back slightly to look at Shino, who had been quiet throughout this whole ride. There was hint of worry in his eyes as he gazed into hers, but just as quickly, she looked away.

"Is this the place?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah…this is where they placed the two Shinkawa brothers," He sighed. Shino only nodded, clinging tighter to Kazuto and pressing herself closer to him. She rested her forehead against the back of his shoulder blade.

"Do you think…do you think they somehow got loose?" She asked a bit shakily. Kazuto swallowed down the sudden edginess he caught and shook his head.

"No. I don't think that," He replied back, looking up at the top of the building, "I think it might something else."

"Like what?"

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and shaking his head before reopening them, "I'm not sure."

With nothing more to add, the two of them got off the vehicle and headed inside. Anxiety swirled around in Shino's gut. She clenched her hands into tight fists, feeling them becoming sweaty and clammy. It's been a year…a year since the events of BoB, of seeing Kyouji. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle that. Her eyes wandered down to the side, coming in contact with Kazuto hand. It gently swayed as they walked and it seemed so warm and inviting to her. Would it be wrong to hold it? She needed his strength for what she was about to do. Stopping, she reached out for him to make him pause as well. His eyes stirred with confusion as he turned back to her.

"Sino?" He began, watching her intently as he tried to decipher what was on her mind. He heard her mumble something, but it was so hushed that he could only make it out as a grunt of some sort. He moved in closer, "What was that?" He asked.

"…hand?" Came the short small response. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What about my hand?" He asked, lifting it to look over it. Was there something on it? Shino shook her head, bringing her timid eyes up to stare at him. Her face was flushed and she shifted on her feet nervously, looking away quickly.

"Can I…hold it?" She uttered after a moment of silence, "I just…need something to help me feel stronger for what's about to happen. A-and well…I feel stronger around you," Her face was as red as a tomato now, she was sure of it as she held out her hand to him, "So…can I hold your hand?" She breathed, face now brimming a darker shade than it already was. Kazuto stared at her in silence, the question processing through his brain. Shino, wanted to hold his hand. A weird feeling fluttered through his stomach and it made him feel slightly queasy yet eager. He gave an understanding smile and nodded, extending his hand for her to take. Shino visibly relaxed, her shoulders losing their tense stance and she gladly accepted it. She reached her small, timid hand into his. Relishing in the warmth and ease he managed to give her. She had no clue if Kazuto knew just how well he affected her, but she couldn't care less. She let her hand drop, taking his with hers and giving it a small squeeze. He squeezed back much to her delight and she smiled.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded, yes. This was definitely much better. Smiling still, he turned and continued walking towards the entrance of the center, guiding her inside where they were met with cool air. Shino shivered at the sudden change and subconsciously moved closer to Kazuto. She seemed to notice him stiffen a little at the sudden action and she immediately gave him a little space. He glanced down at her and gave an awkward chuckle, his free hand reaching towards the back of his neck. He could feel the spot where she had pressed against him and it caused a slight blush to dust over his cheeks. They continued on in silence until he reached the front desk. The receptionist looked at him expectantly while chewing on a stick of gum.

"Can I help you?" She drawled out in an annoyed tone, her bright green eyes staring at them both. Shino swallowed and stepped forward, letting go of Kazuto hand, already missing its safe warmth.

"Yes, we're here on a visit for a patient," She spoke, her voice sounding loud in the silence. The woman nodded and shifted to her computer. She clicked on a something and typed a little before looking back at her.

"Name of the patient?"

"Oh, right," Shino said, giving out a small chuckle, "His name is Shinkawa Kyouji," The name rolled off her tongue with a bitter taste, making her stomach lurch in an awful way. She was gripping the edge of the counter tightly as she waited for the woman to finish her searching. Once she had received the number of his cell, she gave a swift thank you and turned away from her, Kazuto following close behind.

"What room?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at the paper in her hand.

"Uh…four o' nine," She replied without looking at him. She looked around for a sign until she spotted the elevator. Humming to herself, she headed off into that direction, making sure not to walk too fast for the other. Her hands were beginning to tremble as they entered the elevator, her heart pounding in her chest. She glanced to Kazuto, he was leaning back against the elevator wall, his arms folded against his chest and his head down. His eyes appeared to be closed, showing that he was in deep thought. She looked away and down at her paper.

"Do you think Kyouji would know about the shooting?" She asked quietly, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. He lifted his head and looked to her. From behind his eyes she could practically see the gears in his head turning and grinding as he thought about the possibility. He slowly nodded, his fingers tapping against his arm.

"It's a possibility," He murmured, "considering who were dealing with. But even so, how could he have been able to contact him? He wasn't allowed visiting rights until today, right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, Mr. Seijiro said he would contact me as soon as he was allowed. So I don't think he's had any recent visitors," She concluded. The elevator gave a short _ding_ as they arrived on the destined floor. She could see Mr. Seijiro in the distance and she beamed. Clutching the paper tightly in her hand, she ran to great him, startling Kazuto for the moment. He chased after her quickly, shouting her name as she dashed down the empty corridor.

"Mr. Seijiro!" She called out, the business man looked up from his cell phone and blinked before recognition crossed his face as he saw them. He fixed his glasses and put away his cell before smiling at the two.

"Greetings," He said, reaching out to shake Shino's hand, "I was worried you wouldn't come," he chuckled, moving to shake Kazuto hand. The boy was panting slightly from having to chase Shino, but he gave a smile nonetheless and shook the older man's hand. Shino bowed slightly before giving a small timid smile.

"Of course I would've!" She frowned, "I happen to have plenty of questions to ask…and a certain matter to discuss," She muttered the last part under breath, but the only one who caught it was Kazuto. He glanced over at her with worry before redirecting his gaze to Kikuoka.

"So…how is he?" Kazuto asked, looking towards the door. A spark of anger rose in him as he recalled the night the other attacked Shino. His hands balled tightly into fists as he tried to keep his cool. Kikuoka lifted his head slightly, causing his glasses to flare in the lighting. He frowned distastefully, rubbing the back of his neck apprehensively.

"Still the same…but I must warn you, especially _you_ Ms. Asada," He began in a tense tone, "What you see in this room…is _mildly_ disturbing."

Kazuto and Shino both looked at each other uneasily before nodding. Shino reached out for Kazuto's hand and he gladly let her, giving it a small reassuring squeeze as Mr. Seijiro began to open the door. His hand on the scanner before typing in the password. The door opened with a small _buzz_ and slid open. The room inside was dark and held a dark vibe to it. From within it, there was an ominous laughter that left the room and seemed to travel out towards them. Shino shivered, her stomach recoiling in fear. She could hear her blood pulsing in her ears as the anxieties she hadn't felt in a while made themselves known. Then, before any of them could make a sudden move, there came an eerie voice that sounded almost purely evil. It sent blood-curdling chills up her spine and she moved closer to Kazuto, seeking comfort and safety.

"So…you've finally come to see me, hm, _Asada_?"

* * *

 ** _So...how was that?_**

 ** _Feel free to leave a comment! haha! Until next time!_**

 ** _Peace Out!_**

 ** _-Madeline =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** ** _A Small Talk_**

 **A/N: _Sorry for the late update! I got side tracked by school and stuff! Again, thanks so much for the comments guys! I really appreciate'em! They're real esteem boosters, ya know?_**

 ** _Any who, I'll stop talking now and let you read!_**

 ** _Enjoy~!_**

* * *

 _"_ _So…you've finally come to see me, hm, Asada?"_

The sentence alone was enough to almost send Shino running. But from the strong grip Kazuto held on her and the fear that kept her grounded, she didn't budge. Kikuoka peered into the dark room before taking a step in. Despite himself seeing it earlier, it still gave the creeps. Kazuto slowly followed him inside, guarding Shino safely behind him. There were softs sounds of ragged breathing coming from end of the room, and never more had Shino wished she had brought along a weapon of some sort.

"Now, now, Kyouji, that's no way to talk to your guests," Kikuoka reprimanded. He reached out for the light switch and turned on the lights, causing Kyouji to hiss and Kazuto and Shino to wince at the sudden brightness. It took a moment for Shino's vision to recover, and once it did, she wished it hadn't. Her hand fell away from Kazuto's and used them to cover her gaping mouth.

All over the walls, marked in the darkest red paint that could be mistaken as blood, how he managed to obtain that color was a mystery, but any questions of that were vanquished when Shino saw that repeated words were the name, _Asada_. Over and over, making the image burn itself into her mind. Kazuto's avatar name was on there too and it wasn't any better.

 _Kill Kirito…find Kirito…kill him…Kill him._ _ **Kill him!**_

The words got darker and more chaotic with each phrase as if the person writing them was implanting their very anger into the words. Shino covered her eyes and looked away, not wanting to see the room's horrible state any longer. Another burst of laughter broke out.

"Aw, what's wrong, my sweet Asada?" Came a soothing voice that sounded like poisonous honey, dark and filled with an underlying tone that was enough to scare the living hell out of anyone, "Is this too much for you? I thought you'd like it." Shino whimpered, making the person speaking smile almost wickedly, "Why, all of this was for _you_! Everything for _us!_ I love you, Asada!" She tightened her grip against Kirito and looked up.

Kyouji was staring at her with that same crazed look from long ago. His eyes were dilated to a point where it wasn't even normal and his skin was a sickly pale. His hair that once held a gorgeous lush look, now looked coarse and scruffy, with stray wisps sticking about as though he hadn't bothered to take care of himself. Kyouji was standing, reaching out for her and taking short steps over, not even once glancing at Kazuto.

"Asada," He cooed, "Asada! I've waited for you. You said you could be mine once I've waited. And I have! I _have!_ " He fell into another cackling fit. She took a small step back, her mind racing and spinning. Her vision was beginning to sway, making her see double, "Asada! Asada! _Asada! Asada!_ " The cursed voice rang all around her, filling her ears with the cruel sound. She swallowed thickly ready to just about scream before someone blocked her path.

" _Enough_ ," A crisp voice commanded. She cracked opened her closed eyes and stared at the person protecting her, _Kazuto_.

"Kirito…" She found herself whispering his nickname. A strong sense of déjà vu struck her as a brief moment of Kazuto saving her for the first time flashed through her head. She blinked and focused on the scene unfolding in front of her. Instead of Kyouji attacking like the first time, the crazed boy stared heatedly at Kazuto.

"Well, well," He spoke, breaking the silence, "Long time no see, _Kirito_ ," Kyouji grinned, his eyes narrowed on the said person. Kazuto scowled, and it was then that Shino noticed he had gotten into his fighting stance, one hand extended to his side as though he were holding his sword and his other in front of him, bent slightly at the elbow. His legs were almost a shoulder width distance apart and bent at the knee. Kyouji noticed and held his hands up submissively, taking a few steps back to distance themselves, "Hey, hey, it was a joke. Relax," Kyouji muttered, the crazy look in his eyes subsiding just barely. Shino swallowed thickly as she watched Kazuto straighten up a bit, but he was still tense and guarded.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she stepped forward a bit, making Kyouji's eyes speckle with joy, "Kyouji," She began, doing her best to give him a sharp look, "We've come to talk with you." The boy blinked and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about?" He asked, tone suspicious of them both. Shino didn't dare drop her act. Shoulders back and posture straight, she choked down any fears and pushed back her anxiety as she approached him. She could hear Kazuto stiffen and his breath hitched as she gently moved past him.

"You know very well what this about, Kyouji," She forced out, "Why did you do it? Was it really to become stronger?" She asked, her eyes glistening as she stared straight at him. Kyouji seemed taken aback, the cocky smirk and defiant sneer melted off his face like butter. He opened his mouth, seemingly to say something before he looked around and scowled.

"I'll tell you…but not in front of them," He said. She went rigid and she knew he must've seen her fear because he frowned and once more held his arms up, "I won't try anything. I swear. If it makes you comfortable, they can send a guard in here to stand by," He huffed, rolling his eyes. Shino gave a glance back at Kikuoka and Kazuto. Kikuoka frowned uncertainly and shrugged, telling her it was her choice. Her eyes then flew over to Kazuto. He stared apprehensively at her, his eyes swirling with uncertainty and worry.

"Kirito…?" She murmured, hoping that he would agree, but a slight part of herself wanted to have his protection. Kazuto closed his eyes and gave a small sigh, his shoulders falling before he looked back at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a hint of doubt in his voice. She hesitated, swallowing dryly as she weighed her options. Thinning her lips into a straight line, she faced him with determination in her eyes and nodded. Not saying a word, he gave a short nod in understanding before giving Kyouji a warning glare, "Better not lay a finger on her or else," He hissed through clenched teeth before turning to walk out. Shino heard Kyouji mutter something under his breath but she plainly ignored it and watched as both Kazuto and Kikuoka left. Kikuoka looked to Shino and nodded.

"The guard will be up here shortly," he said, reaching to close the door, "Yell if something happens."

Once they were gone, she wrapped her arms around her being to hug herself. She shivered slightly and let out a short breath. Closing her eyes, she willed Sino to give her strength. Once ready, she turned around and opened her eyes, only to let out a small squeak of surprise at seeing Kyouji so close to her. In fact, he was so close that she could smell just how unkempt and dirty he smelled. He obviously refused to bathe here and it made her cringe in disgust. She flinched a bit as Kyouji raised his hand to gently touch her cheek.

"Oh, my dear, Asada," he purred, getting lost in a daze, "It's been so long…I've waited for you, you know," He whispered to her, "I've waited a long time to be yours."

"Kyouji," She warned, taking a step back in hopes to get away from his stench. No such luck since he only moved in closer until she placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him back, keeping him there, "Kyouji, enough. I came here to talk, not to engorge your feelings," She muttered bitterly. The boy frowned, but said nothing. He relaxed against her hands, taking her aback by his sudden change of weight, but she managed to keep him upright, "Kyouji, what happened to you?" She whispered softly, "What happened to you being my one and only friend?"

Kyouji avoided eye contact, clearly not liking the subject. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to answer, but she continued to pry, "Why did you let your realities get mixed up? _Why_?" She desperately wanted to know and Kyouji could sense it, could _see it_ by the way her eyes shone with grief over her lost friend. He sighed, pulling away from her and running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I don't know, Shino…" He said quietly, "I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't strong enough for you. I had to get stronger so that I could protect you. But each day…each damn day you get passing me by. You kept getting stronger and all I could do was stand and watch," He said bitterly, clenching his fists. A look of guilt passed Shino's face and she bit her quivering lip.

"Oh, Kyouji…" She sighed sadly, walking close to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense under it but he gradually relaxed and even leaned into her touch, "All that time I was growing strong, was because _I_ needed to. I couldn't just let people run over me because of my weakness. I had to overcome it with or without your help." Kyouji spun around suddenly and gripped her shoulders, pain evident in eyes.

"You don't understand, Shino!" He cried out, "I _love you_! I wanted to be the only one there for you, but…but…" He sputtered, looking towards the door, "But you let _him_ get in the way," he snarled. Shino stared wide eyed through her glasses at Kyouji, struggling to get out of his vice like grip.

"K-Kyouji! You're hurting me!" She whimpered out, feeling his sharp nails digging past her thin clothing. She cursed herself for deciding to wear a thin long sleeve shirt. Kyouji ignored her plead and pressed forward, blocking her full path.

"You want to talk? _Fine_ , we'll talk," He sneered, "I let my realities change because I hated this one. Everyone expected me to do _everything!_ Be a doctor! A leader! A guy who gets grade-A grades! The whole nine yards!" He seethed angrily, "I was always surrounded by people who kept wanting the best of me because my dear big brother couldn't shoulder that responsibility. It was always about being good enough for them. But, oh no," He chuckled sinisterly, "No, not when GGO came out. On there, I was invincible. _I_ was in command…until it started getting too dark. I kept wanting _more_. More of what the game had…and more of what I didn't have," His grip on her loosened slightly as he went off into a daze. She took the moment to jerk away from him, creating a safe distance from him. Kyouji could only stare at her.

"But it still wasn't enough, was it?" She asked calmly. He blinked, a crazed smile forming on his lips. He gave another low chuckle and shook his head.

"No…no it wasn't," It was said in a bittersweet tone that had her heart aching to comfort him, "I had to have _you_ , Asada," He gave a broad smile, "You were the one that stood out from the other girls. I _needed_ you- _wanted_ you. But then…then Kirito came in and ruined it. I almost had you and he came in and stole your heart," Then, Kyouji laughed, not a crazy one, but one of realization, "How strange…I take it, he doesn't like you?" Shino spluttered and blushed darkly.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh come on, Shino, we're friends, remember?"

"No. We're not. Especially after you tried _killing_ us earlier on today," She said, dropping the bomb. The room went deathly silent and Kyouji paled, staring at her with a look of…surprise?

"Kill you? Shino, I'm in _here_. How could I possibly even-,"

"You know very well how!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You obviously have someone else working for you. You're out to get Kirito and I because of our victory in BoB," She accused, "Well don't hold your breath because we will defeat you just like we did before. And we'll keep doing it until you die and rot in hell!" She growled. Kyouji scowled and lunged at her, knocking her down to the ground and pinning her there. She screamed and struggled, "Let me go!"

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" He whispered into her ear, "Just because you stopped us once, doesn't mean it will happen again," He growled, "I have connections-powerful ones. And the moment I give them the word, you'll be _mine_ and Kirito will be no more."

Shino struggled to push the male off of her as she heard Kazuto's voice from outside and the doorknob jiggling. How had the door locked? Then she remembered that it was a pass-coded lock that activated both ways, so she was locked in here unless she knew the password. But where was the guard that was supposed to sit in with them?

"That last stunt wasn't the end, Shino," Kyouji purred, lifting his hand and pointing his index finger at her, his thumb sticking up, making his hand look like a gun, he cackled, "Oh, no, no, no. It was only the beginning! This isn't the end! You can't stop this, you'll realize this sooner or later. So, enjoy the murders and your precious BoB, I'll be watching you. But until then," He chuckled, the words having a familiar tone to them, " _It's show time_." And with that, he pretended to make a shooting gesture with his hand.

Then, his weight on her was gone.

* * *

 ** _Woooooooooo talk about cray-zay!_**

 ** _Hope this chapter was as the rest! Things are gonna get wild, guys!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and leave a comment pls!_**

 ** _\- Madeline =)_**


End file.
